


Leaving Sleeping Eddie Thawne for Work

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Humor, Love, M/M, Not wanting to leave for work because of adorable man underneath warm covers., POV Barry Allen, Romance, beddie, cuteness, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to title* A bit of domestic fluff. It's hard to leave that cuteness, even when you know you're going to see him later in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Sleeping Eddie Thawne for Work

Barry stands next to where Eddie lies in bed, a soft smile playing on his face as he takes in lax, handsome, features— thick eyelashes fallen on cheeks that have him swallowing past a tiny lump in his throat. He sighs because he knows it’s nice and warm under the blankets with Eddie. He would really only like to climb back in and wrap around the man, even if Eddie would grump for all of five seconds about the cold and being woken up. Barry settles for leaning down and busing a kiss high up one of those cheeks.

He gets to about the door before pulling a u-ey and quickly kissing soft lips that have a suspicious hint of a smile—because he suddenly feels he desperately needs the fuel for his day.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute. I don't care how fluffy they get, I feel no shame. I've written them drinking milkshakes together and there have been cupcakes gifted at some point. It helps that they balance it out with h/c and sexy times though. ;)


End file.
